


Dallon Weekes: Cam Model

by idontknowanyhumans



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Brendon, Bottom Dallon, Cam model! Dallon, Crossdressing, Fingering, Idk really what to tag this oops, M/M, Shy! Brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowanyhumans/pseuds/idontknowanyhumans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon is a 21 year old who doesn't really know where his life is going. He has his friends (Pete, Joe, and Ryan), but they all have boyfriends and are even thinking about marriage! They keep trying to hook him up with one of their friends that they insist he would like, but Brendon declines and tries to persuade them that he's completely fine with being alone- even though he isn't. He eventually gives up trying to persuade them that he is okay with being alone and he meets the guy in question.  Brendon gets more than what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dallon Weekes: Cam Model

I felt cold. 

I held my blankets closer to my thin frame, but I knew it would be useless considering my blankets weren't thick enough. I pulled my legs up to my chest in an attempt to trap any body heat, but it only caused me to shiver.

My blanket had risen up revealing my bare thighs to the cold, piercing air of my room. I swore and squirmed around on my bed in a failed attempt to pull the blankets over myself once more. I let out an annoyed sigh and grew still deciding squirming around wasn't going to help with me being cold.

I sat up when I heard my phone vibrate on the bedside table. I quickly answered it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I asked trying to ignore how gruff my voice sounds.

"Damn, Bren," The voice exclaimed with a slight laugh. "Did you just wake up?"

"What do you want, Pete?" I asked feeling deeply annoyed, but also slightly relieved that I was having an interaction with one of my few friends.

"Me, Patrick, Ryan, Spencer, and you are all going to the diner today." He replied sounding slightly surprised. "Did you forget?"

My eyes widened slightly and I quickly, but swiftly, jumped out of bed and began to search through my dresser.

"Whaaaat?" I began quickly grabbing a pair of black boxers. "No, of course I didn't!"

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the phone causing blood to rush to my cheeks. I quickly pulled on my boxers and began to search for pants.

"You're such a mess," He said with a small sigh. "You're lucky that you have us." I stayed silent. He was right; I was a mess.

I continued looking for clothes and eventually found something at least slightly presentable. After getting dressed, I heard a quiet voice on the other side of the phone.

"Pete, dépêchez-vous! [Pete, hurry up!]" They exclaimed making me smile.

"Juste une seconde, mon amour, [Just a second, my love,]" Pete replied. "Alright, I have to go. I'll see you at the diner."

"Tell Patrick I say hi."

He chuckled and hung up his phone.

~

The diner was mostly empty, but that was expected since it was 10:30 in the morning on a Sunday. Most people were already at church by now, but there were still lingering people who were either late, bored, or just go for the peace and quiet.

The table my friends and I were sitting at was full of chatter; everyone was asking each other how the other was doing as if we haven't seen each other in years, even though the last gathering we all had together was a little over a week ago when Joe and Andy announced their wedding. I was quiet since nothing had really changed for me. I'm as single as you can get, and I'm the youngest of the group so marriage is out of the fucking question.

"Brendon?" Someone asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Mm?" I asked looking over at whoever had asked. It was Ryan.

He had sympathy bathing in his hershy-like eyes and a slight frown on his lips. It'd be an understatement to say that the look he gave me made me feel shittier than before.

"How have you been?" He asked gently. I tried my best not to scowl at his overly-gentle tone. He was acting like if he were any louder that I would shatter into small pieces like dropping a porcelain doll.

"I've been fine," I lied plastering a smile on my face. I haven't been fine. I've been fucking cold.

"I can tell a fake smile from a real one," He announced more sternly, but still gentle- almost like a parent to a teenager. "I'm not stupid, Brendon."

I grunted at his response and sipped at my diet coke avoiding his knowing gaze.

"Pete, pensez-vous qu'il va bien? [Pete, do you think he's okay?]" I heard Patrick whisper to Pete. I tried to keep the smile from forming on my lips by continuing to sip at my drink even though it was now empty and making a loud, annoying, almost like gargling noise.

"Je l'espère, mon amour.. [I hope so, my love...]" I heard Pete whisper back.

"Sometimes I forget that you guys speak English," I heard Spencer remark making me snort of amusement.

"Sometimes I forget you don't always have your tongue down Ryan's throat." Patrick shot back causing both Ryan and Spencer's cheeks to flush bright red. I quietly giggled at their flustered appearance and ran my fingers through my dark brown hair that had somehow found it's way into my face.

~~~

We all walked out of the diner together a couple hours later. I was fiddling with my fingers before deciding to ask Ryan a question that had been on my mind. "H-hey, Ryan?" I asked in a small, nervous tone. "C-can I ask you something?" Ryan pecked a kiss onto Spencer's cheek and released his hand from his grip. Spencer took the hint and went ahead to their car.

"What's up, man?" He asked turning to me with a slight smile. I continued to nervously fiddle with my fingers and shift from side to side.

"R-remember that guy you kept telling me about the past couple of days?" I asked him after breaking our small silence. He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. "W-well, um..." I stuttered flushing bright red. "C-can I meet him?"

Ryan's eyes widened slightly at my reply. "What happened to liking being alone?" He asked in a teasing tone. My face flushed a darker red and I shook my head quickly.

"I-I never said I wanted to date," I half mumbled. Ryan gave me a small smile and wrapped one of his arms around me.

"Don't worry, Beebo!" He cheered leading me back towards the parking lot. "You'll warm up to him! He's a sweetheart." I didn't reply, but I think he noticed me grin from the corner of my eye.

"I hope so," I whispered.

I felt Ryan pat my shoulder and retract his arm. "I know you will," He began. "Plus, you both have quite a bit in common."

"We do..?" I asked slightly hopeful. He hummed in reply and stopped in his tracks. I glanced up and realized that we were at his car.

"Need a ride home?" He asked me gently. I nodded knowing there was absolutely no way that the buses were still running at this time. "Get in, Bren." He whispered facing away from me. I knew he wasn't looking at me because he knew I hated the look of pity, and that's what all of our group did: Pity the 21 year old kid who couldn't form a sentence without stuttering or tripping over his own words under pressure.

I tried to ignore Ryan and Spencer's whispers from the front seats, but it was difficult. "I feel so bad for him," I heard. "He's young and new to everything still.. What if he picks up on some bad habits?"

"Ryan, you sound like an overprotective parent."

"So?! I'm worried about him, Spence.."

There was a small silence before I heard, "Ryan, I know you're worried about him. We can't look after him forever. He isn't our child. He needs to make mistakes and learn from them on his own. All we can do is help guide him through his life the best we can."

Ryan sighed and replied, "I know, baby... I know."

We were all silent again. I watched the colourful trees pass by the window and hummed a quiet tune that I had made up a while ago. I had planned to put words with it, but I couldn't think of any that would go with it.

"Hey, Brendon?" I heard Ryan ask me in a gentle tone. I stopped my humming and felt my cheeks heat up a little bit.

"Y-yeah, R-Ryan?" I answered.

"Do you want to stay over at our house for the night?" He asked glancing over at me then back at the road. "I know your house isn't insulated very well and I'd feel better knowing you were in a warm house since the weather predicted a terribly cold night tonight.." Pity, I thought miserably. He's only asking me this out of pity...

"N-no," I stuttered with a fake smile plastered on my lips. "I-I'll b-be fine." Ryan gave Spencer an uneasy glance but returned his eyes to the road.

"You sure, Kid?" He asked. Kid, I thought slightly annoyed. That's all I'll ever be to him...

"I-I'm sure," I replied turning back to the window. I heard him sigh and mutter something under his breath; I couldn't make it out, but I knew it was about me.

We pulled into my driveway not long afterwards. I opened the car door and I stepped out immediately feeling the cool, autumn air. "Bren," I heard Ryan call out to me. "We really don't mind you staying over for the night!" I shook my head and stood my ground.

"I t-told you, I-I'm f-fine!" I exclaimed slamming the door shut. I immediately regretted my action. I shakily reached down to the car door handle, but before I could even touch it, the car zoomed away leaving me in the dust.

I retracted my arm and wrapped them tightly around my body in a weak attempt to keep myself warm. I quietly cursed myself out for not wearing long sleeves (or even a sweater of some sort!) and ran to my front door. I fished in my pockets for my keys and let out a small sigh of relief when I found them in my back pocket. I quickly unlocked my door and stepped inside trying my best to ignore the piles of electricity bills scattered along my floor. I closed the door behind me and locked it even though I knew nobody in their right mind would want to steal any shit from me.

~~~

"Shit," I hissed when I stepped into the ice cold spray of water from my shower. I stepped back out of reach and began to shiver from the air hitting my body. This is what I get for not being able to pay the fucking heating bill, I thought miserably. But, on the bright side, at least I still have water to bathe myself.

I hesitantly stepped back into the water and began to wash myself with the shitty, cheap, fruity body wash/shampoo. It smelled amazing, don't get me wrong, but it was pretty shitty for my hair. It made me long for the amazing shampoo and conditioner I had at my parents house, but I knew I couldn't live there anymore. "Once you turn 18," My mom had told me. "You are out of here. No 'if's 'and's or 'but's about it."

I washed out the shampoo and sighed when I realized my rent was due soon. Really soon. I just barely have enough to live here another month and keep myself fed along with keeping my water on. Maybe I can whore myself out for money? I thought stepping out of the shower. I could make a lot of money being a stripper..

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a light knocking on my door. Shit! I thought quickly wrapping my ragged towel around my waist. Who the fuck could that be?!

The knocking continued as I dashed down the halls making sure to keep tight hold of my towel. I stopped at the door out of breath and opened the door. "Wh-what do you-" I glanced up at who was at the door and felt heat flush to my damp face. It was a man who was really tall, but slouched over slightly to meet with my gaze. He had a gentle smile on his lips and a happy gleam in his beautiful, blue eyes.

"Are you Brendon Urie?" The man asked and holy shit was his voice deep. I found myself flipping over my words. He giggled and his smile grew. The blush on my cheeks became more violent and I found myself getting lost in his beautiful giggle. I snapped out of my daze after a couple of minutes and let out a small, nervous laugh.

"Y-yeah," I replied shyly. "I-I am. Wh-why do y-you ask?"

"I was called over here by 'Ryan Ross'," He continued looking past me to see the inside of my home. "I'm guessing he's your friend, right?" My blush became more prominent.

"Y-yeah," I replied stepping back to let the man in. "C-come in, I-I guess?" I saw a smirk form on his lips and he gladly walked in.

"My pleasure," He purred with a wink directed at me. I was pretty sure at that moment I had become a tomato because I was blushing so hard. I quickly shut the door and tried my best to control my breathing. Deep breaths, I thought taking deep breaths. In, and out. In, and- I turned around and widened my eyes at the sight of the man. He had discarded his jacket and was wearing a beautiful set of pink, lacy lingerie with black garters that fit his long legs perfectly; I was at a loss of words. He chuckled at my reaction. "Close your mouth, baby," He purred walking over to me. "Unless you want a cock in your mouth, I'd keep it shut." I quickly shut my mouth and shyly turned my gaze to the floor.

"I-um," I stuttered when I felt hands running over my chest and breath down my neck. "I-I don't know your name."

"Dallon," The man replied. He then smirked. "But for right now, you can call me 'Cockslut' because I'm always ready for-"

"W-wait!" I interrupted feeling my face burn bright red in the shame of me actually enjoying it. Dallon's face twisted up in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He asked tracing shapes on my chest. "Do you not want me?"

"I-I do!" I replied hesitantly. "B-but.."

"But..?"

I let out a small sigh and muttered,"I'm.. A v-virgin..." Dallon's stature changed. He pulled his hands away and quickly pulled on his overcoat to cover himself.

"Oh, my gosh!" He exclaimed with a faint blush on his cheeks. "I-I didn't know! Ryan never told me about that!" I felt my own blush radiate again.

"D-did Ryan h-hire you to sl-sleep with me?" I asked quietly. His brows furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," He replied defensively. "He did not. I am not a fucking prostitute!"

"I-I'm sorry!" I stuttered with wide eyes. "I-I didn't mean to offend you! I-I just-" I continued to stutter, but slowly stopped when I noticed Dallon's previously stern expression softened to pity. Fucking pity...

"It's alright," He decided with a small sigh and a faint smile stretched across his lips. "I'm the guy Ryan has been telling you about." My eyes widened to almost the size of the moon and my jaw dropped low. He chuckled and let his coat open to where it was hanging from his sides and revealing all the beautiful material (well, what there is of it) on display. "If you want, we can just sit here and get to know each other so this isn't awkward anymore.. Or," He smirked and placed his pointer finger into his mouth sucking on it seductively. My mouth closed immediately and I could feel all blood rushing to my groin, but I had to ignore it. I just had to. Once he decided his finger was wet enough, he pulled it out of his mouth with a pop keeping that smirk on his face. "We could have some fun... Or, you know, I could have some fun and you could watch." My mouth became dry as I watched him trace small, invisible patterns onto his panties and teasing himself. His mouth dropped open slightly and it looked like fucking heaven to me.

"D-Dal," I choked out. "L-let's get t-to know e-each other." He pouted, but pulled his hand away from his panties. I tried my best to not stare at the wet patch of precum that had been made on the front of his panties, but I just couldn't help it. He chuckled and took a seat on my couch. I quickly sat next to him, but not too close considering his legs were spread like a pornstar about to take five dicks at once.

"Mm, you sure you don't want to watch me play with myself?" He asked looking at me longingly. His beautiful, blue eyes were clouded over with lust and I suddenly remembered that I was still in my towel dripping wet.

"Sh-shit," I hissed quietly to myself running my fingers through my damp hair.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asked tracing shapes on my bare chest making me shiver.

"I-you-I n-need t-to get d-dressed," I stuttered blushing a deep red.

He smirked and whispered lowly in my ear,"I like you better with no clothes on.." I let out a small whimper when I felt his hand snake down into my towel just barely brushing against the head of my throbbing, aching cock. "Oh, baby, you're hard," He purred to me. "You sure you don't want my help?"

"D-Dal, c-can w-we j-just p-please g-get to know e-each other?" I begged holding the towel closer to my body. Dallon pouted, but retracted his hand from me making me sigh of relief. He kept his legs spread far apart for the world to see, though.

"So," He began setting a hand on his crotch shivering out of pleasure. "What do you want to know about me, baby?"

"Wh-where do you work?" I asked trying to keep my eyes from traveling to where he was teasing himself in his panties. I could tell he was squeezing and rubbing his tip as the wet patch on his panties began to spread.

"I'm a cam model," He breathed tossing his head back slightly. "I pleasure myself on camera for other people's enjoyment for money." He continued with his teasing and pulled his bottom lip in between his lips. "Where do you work?"

I was at a loss for words once he stuck his entire hand down his panties. I could hear a quiet sloshing which meant he was probably fingering himself. He breathed out heavily, yet shakily, and rocked back against his hand. "I-I, u-um," I stuttered tittering my fingers against my palm. I began to crave friction of my own and my fingers were wanting to start working on something, or someone. "I-I work i-in th-the cafe d-down the street." I quickly explained as his fingers began to work faster. He let out small 'ah's and 'fuck's and nodded his head vigorously.

"C-cool, ah, fuck!" He moaned bucking up into the air. I watched in awe as the man who I had met only moments ago fucked himself on his long fingers that I couldn't help but imagine being inside of me and working me as well. As if he had read my mind, I felt fingers slip under my towel and play around my thighs. Fuck it, I decided tearing off my towel and spreading my legs as wide as I could. He smirked at me and slowly thrusted his long, slender fingers past my entrance. My eyes squeezed shut and I let out a long puff of air I had no idea I was holding. He added a second finger and worked them quickly causing small moans to slip out of my lips. Our moans became synchronized and gradually got louder as Dallon's fingers thrusted faster and harder with every second. I felt a familiar, warm pit begin to bubble in my lower stomach.

"Fuck, ah, Dal, I'm close," I moaned completely not caring about how I had met this man just today and he already had his fingers up my ass. How lovely. The fingers worked harder and faster eventually causing me to reach my peak moaning loud profanities along with the occasional mention of Dallon's name. He came soon after me completely ruining his panties. We both panted heavily and I shivered when I felt him slip his fingers out. "Fuck," I groaned. "I just f-fucking showered!" He hummed a reply and pulled off the cum-soaked panties.

"Can we share a shower? I need to be cleaned just as much as you do." He retorted with a slight smirk. I let out a small sigh and stood up re-wrapping my towel around my waist.

"M-my shower isn't b-big enough for b-both of u-us," I explained looking back at at him. I felt a small sense of relief when I saw his legs weren't spread apart anymore. "B-but I will l-let you go f-first." He smiled making me return a smile.

"Thanks," He began standing up. "But I don't have any clothes other than the ones I came in." He chuckled. "Both figuratively and literally."

~~

After we both finished bathing (we both decided to shower together because of the fact Dallon was really convincing) I had gotten dressed almost forgetting about the man standing behind me watching my every move. "Have anything for me in that closet of yours?" He asked causing me to jump. I quickly looked over and relaxed my slightly tense muscles.

"I-I don't know," I admitted turning my attention back to the closet. "L-lemme look." As I looked, I felt arms wrap around my torso causing me to tense up my muscles. I felt breathing down my neck making me shiver. "D-do you m-mind?" I asked trying to ignore the intense blush spreading across my cheeks. He chuckled.

"I don't," He remarked tightening his grip. "I like being this close to you and feeling your ass through your jeans." My blush deepened when I felt his hands wander around my backside.

"D-Dal," I stuttered trying to concentrate at my task of finding clothes for him. "I can't f-find clothes f-for y-you if you k-keep being s-so h-handsy w-with me.."

"Maybe that's what I want," He purred into my ear. I shivered, but tried to continue with my task. I also decided to change the subject.

"S-so, you're a c-cam model?" I asked grabbing a blue 'Pugs, Not Drugs' sweater that was way too big for me.

"Mmhm," He answered. "Have been since I was 18."

"H-how old are y-you now?"

"27." My eyes widened.

"Nine years?!" I exclaimed dropping the sweater. I heard a quiet hum of approval and felt my heart shatter. I felt myself become overwhelmed with the very emotion I despise the most: pity.

~~

I gazed out at the newly dawn sky with a cigarette in between my two fingers. I took a long, needed drag and blew it out watching it float up into the atmosphere. I'm usually never up this early, but damn it if I don't enjoy seeing the sun rise.

I flicked the ashes off into my ashtray and hummed the tune I had made up. I started to think of words to put with the song and began to sing them with the tune.

"Now I'm of consenting age to be forgetting you in a cabaret. Somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name."

I took another drag and held it as I thought of more words. I let it out when I felt my lungs burning with the desperation of oxygen.

"As he sheds his skin on stage, I'm seated and I'm sweating to a dance song on the club's P.A. The strip joint veteran sits two away smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri."

I took another, long drag and blew small rings into the air not yet noticing the sounds of shuffling behind me.

"And isn't this exactly where you'd like me? I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know. Praying for love in a lap dance, and paying in naivety. Oh, isn't this exactly where you'd like me? I'm exactly where you'd like me, you know. Praying for love in a lap dance, and paying in naivety."

I took another drag and sighed it out closing my eyes.

"But, I'm afraid that I, well, I may have faked it. I wouldn't be caught dead in this place. I'm afraid that I, well, that's right, I may have faked it. And I wouldn't be caught dead in this place."

"That's beautiful," I heard a voice behind me whisper. I jumped and turned around quickly putting out my cigarette.

"Wh?!" I stuttered blushing bright red when I saw it was Dallon wearing my sweatshirt I had given the day before. "D-Dallon?" I asked getting slightly flustered. "Wh-what are you doing here? H-how did y-you get b-back in my h-house?!"

"Ryan gave me a key." He answered nonchalantly with a shrug. My eyes widened.

"R-Ryan gave y-you a f-fucking key t-to my house?!" I exclaimed clutching my lighter tighter in my hand.

"Yeah." He replied nonchalant. I began to get angry at how carefree he was being. Does he not know this is a fucking invasion of privacy?! I thought angrily furrowing my brow.

"Wh-why the fuck a-are you here?!" I exclaimed with fire in my eyes as well as on my face. Dallon began to nibble on his finger and rock back on forth on his heels.

"Well," He began looking me in the eye. "I.. I just wanted to.. See you again." My anger bubbled down and my features softened.

"Wh-why did y-you want t-to see me a-again?" I asked setting my lighter down next to a very promising pack of Camels that I was way too excited to get back to. I know the nicotine will kill me, but I don't have much to live for anyway.

"Well.." He began with a shy smile. "We never got to know each other." His shyness took me back a little bit; I had never seen him act shy like that before. I was used to cocky, horny, and slutty. Shy was better in this situation I guessed.

"I-I guess n-not," I replied returning the smile. I sat back down in my plastic chair and smiled when I heard quiet scraping against my wooden patio. I pulled out a cigarette from my pack and grabbed my lighter placing the stick in between my lips.

"You smoke?" I heard Dallon ask me. I glanced over at him.

"Y-yeah," I answered pulling it out of my mouth. "Y-you okay with that?" He smiled, but took the cigarette out of my hands.

"These cancer sticks aren't worth that of a wooden dildo." He remarked throwing it over the patio gate. My mouth gaped open as he dumped my entire casing of Camels over the side of the gate and he handed the now empty box to me with a smile. I felt anger bubble in the pit of my stomach, but it was quickly covered up with some other weird feeling I couldn't put my finger on.

Instead of chewing him out, like I wanted to, I hugged him as tight as I could muster and whispered,"Thank you.." He was silent, possibly out of shock, but he eventually hugged me back.

I was no longer cold; I was warm.

~~

Our silence was comforting as we watched the stars slowly disappear from view and the beautiful colours fade into the usual baby blue. I got up when the sunrise was over and Dallon looked over at me confused. "Where are you going?" He asked me.

"I-inside..?" I replied as if it were obvious. "Why?" He shrugged and fiddled with his fingers.

"I-it's just really nice out..." He mumbled flushing bright red. I smiled at his blush.

"Come on," I said ushering him inside. I felt a little startled by my lack of stuttering, but I pushed it aside as Dallon didn't seem to have noticed. I quickly shut the patio door behind us.

The quiet sound of buzzing startled us both. Dallon pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and answered the call turning away from me. "Salve? [Hello?]" He asked in a foreign language. He was silent for a bit. "Utique, hic est. [Yes, this is he.]" He nodded a couple times and huffed. "Nunc? Domine, non sum occupatus nunc. [Now? Sir, I'm busy right now.]" He flinched and quickly replied,"Bene, bene! Ego paenitet! In hora ero. [Okay, okay! I'm sorry! I'll be there in an hour.]" More nodding then a quiet,"Vale, Domine. [Goodbye, Sir.]" He then hung up the phone and turned to face me once more.

"Hey," He began quietly. "I have to go... Work is calling. But... I'll call you later, okay?" I nodded not being able to form words. He gave me a sad wave and left me alone in my living room.

Alone I thought sadly. Why do I always end up alone? I let out a small sigh and grabbed my secret-but-not-really-so-secret box of Camels from my pocket desperately needing to relieve some stress.

I was hesitant to put the cigarette to my lips. The image of Dallon pouring out my box of Camels replayed in continuation in my mind.

I tossed the pack into the trash.

~~

"You seem really fidgety," Ryan told me the following day. He had invited me out to a small cafe to talk about Dallon and see what I thought about him. I gave him a shrug and took a sip of my mint tea.

"I've no idea what you're talking about," I replied simply setting my teacup onto the matching floral china. He huffed at me and crossed his arms.

"Brendon, I know something's going on," He pushed keeping his eyes carefully on mine. "Is it about Dallon?" My body stiffened and my confidence began to slowly sag.

"W-well," I began feeling heat rise to my cheeks. "I-I mean, um, I..." A small, forgiving grin spread across Ryan's lips.

"Oo!" He cheered, bright brown eyes lighting up out of glee. "You like him, don't you?" I felt my blush worsen and I sank down into my seat. He giggled and squealed giddily. "Oo! I just knew you were going to like him, Beebo!" He cheered making my blush even worse than it was before.

"R-Ryan," I whispered. "P-please calm down.. Y-you're making a scene..." He giggled in reply and waved his hand dismissively at me.

"Oh, hush," He replied taking a sip of his latte. "You know I'm just teasing." I bit my lip in thought and took a sip of my tea relishing in the strong, minty taste.

"Oo!" Ryan exclaimed suddenly making me jump. "That reminds me! Dallon told me some rather saucy things happened between you two." My face flushed bright red at the memory and I crossed my legs trying my best to edge away the feeling of his hands on my body; it didn't work.

He chuckled at my reaction and took a sip of his latte. "Oh, Brendon," He began with a sigh. "You're so young and new to everything.."

"Why didn't you tell me he whored himself out on camera?" I asked nonchalantly. His eyes widened at my remark.

"Jesus, Brendon," He began. "You didn't ask. Plus he doesn't 'whore himself out on camera'." He made sure to use finger quotes around the phrase I had used.

"Why does he speak in a foreign language?"

"Because his work requires it."

"What language even is it?"

"Latin."

"Isn't Latin a dead language?"

"Brendon-"

"Why does he need to speak in Latin for his job?"

"Brendon!" He shouted with his brows furrowed. His light brown eyes burned in anger and I felt myself sink down in the booth we shared. He then sighed at me and let his hardened facial expression soften.

"Brendon," He began more gentle. "Dallon is in a line of work that requires.." He let out a small sigh. "That requires him to learn some skills."

"What does this have to do with him knowing Latin?" I asked dumbfounded.

"This isn't about him knowing Latin, you doof!" Ryan replied rubbing his eyes. "Dallon is a cam model because of personal reasons. If you want to know the reason behind it, ask him. Otherwise you'll have to deal with not knowing." I nodded slowly and finished off the rest of my tea feeling a little more relaxed.

"Hey, Ryan?" I asked a little while later.

"Hm?" He replied taking a final sip of his coffee.

"I need help with my bills," I admitted quietly looking down in shame. "I-I'm close to getting kicked out of my apartment a-and I d-don't have anywhere to go.." I felt him gently lift my chin up to look him in the eye and noticed a grin tug on his lips.

"Forget about your bills." He decided. "You can live with me and Spence until you get back on your feet."

"Wh-what?" I questioned feeling slight heat rush to my cheeks. I shook my head and pulled out of his grip. "Fuck, no, Ryan, I can't..."

"I insist!" He chimed with a small giggle. "We'd be happy to have you!" A small grin spread on my lips and I giggled along with him.

"Alright, alright." I replied after our giggles died down. "I'll live with you guys, but when would I be moving in?" Ryan hummed and tapped his fingers on the table in thought.

"Hm, how long will it take you to pack your stuff?" He asked glancing up at me.

"Shouldn't be long," I replied glancing down at my empty tea cup. "I don't have many things to begin with, aside from my intense amount of electricity and heating bills scattered across the floor..."

"You won't have to deal with that soon," Ryan raved causing me to glance up. His eyes seemed to be sparkling with cheer and I smiled at the sight. I had never seen him more happy (not counting the time Spencer had asked him out nearly nine years ago when he was 15 and I was 12. Ah, those were the times, I thought happily.

~~

"Ry, you really don't need to help me," I begged as he graciously invited himself inside. "I can handle it!"

"Oh, bullshit." He retorted shutting the door behind himself. "You know you need my help." I pouted, but kept quiet. I knew deep down that he was right.

I heard a quiet pattering of feet down the nearby corridor and froze in place. "D-did you hear that?" I hiss/whispered to Ryan. He was silent for a moment as if he were listening for something in particular. He shook his head dismissively and shrugged.

"Might be the fact the house is so poorly insulated," He decided looking me in the eye. I opened my mouth to retort a reply, but quickly shut it when I heard the pattering once more. My eyes widened; as did Ryan's.

I turned to my empty hallway and searched around for a possible suspect of the noises. Could it be a mouse? I pondered to myself. I have had a previous mouse problem... Or maybe some other kind of animal..? The steps became louder and sounded like it was getting closer. I scooted as close as I could to Ryan and felt my body begin to tremble in fear. It doesn't sound like an animal, I thought fearfully. I watched the corridor like a hawk just waiting for some kind of horrifying creature to jump out at me, but that's not what happened.

"Brenny," I voice purred from the hall. "Are you home yet?" I furrowed my brow in concentration. I couldn't figure out who it was, but they sounded familiar.

Then, low and behold, Dallon Weekes stepped out of the hall in what looked to be a new pair of almost completely see-through, black, lacy panties; bright red thigh-highs, metal handcuffs resting on his curved pointer finger, and a ribbon hanging loosely around his neck.

My eyes widened at the sight and mouth gaped open out of shock. He then giggled and strolled over to me gently closing my mouth shut with his free pointer finger. "Remember what I said last time?" He purred causing me to blush. I quickly nodded so he wouldn't have to repeat the embarrassing phrase in front of Ryan.

Dallon turned to Ryan and smiled his gentle smile. "Hello, Ryan." He greeted not even remotely embarrassed about his appearance. "How's Spencer doing?"

"He's doing well, thank you," My friend replied not sounding phased in the slightest. I turned to him and saw that he was, indeed, not phased by this at all. I furrowed my brows at how Ryan was so damn calm about this, but I kept my mouth shut.

"What brings you here, Ry?" The cam model asked swinging the cuffs carefree on his finger. "You knew I was visiting. Did you want to join in on this one?" He giggled a bit and my previous blush became more furious on my cheeks.

This may sound like such a cliche, but I used to have a crush on Ryan growing up. He and I have known each other since I was five and he was eight. Our parents had become friends, so, naturally, we did too. I never acted on my feelings, of course, since it was just a schoolboy crush... But that will never change the fact that it became especially awkward when I started going through puberty. I'm not going to get into details, but when you have a wet dream about your child friend, it gets a little awkward between you two especially if you happen to be having a sleepover when it happens.

"Oh, you know that's not why I'm here," Ryan replied with his own little giggle. "Brendon's moving out of this old place and in with me and Spencey. He's having trouble keeping up with bills, and he didn't really have a place to go." I glanced over at Dallon and noticed his eyes light up a bit.

"He can stay with me." He announced.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. He turned to me with a playful, dirty look in his eye.

"You can stay with me." He repeated. I blinked at him and searched his facial expression for any trace of him kidding, but, alas, he was completely serious.

"Shit, you're serious," I muttered looking down at the floor.

"That I am, Brenny." He answered with a chuckle.

"I'm still helping you pack," I heard Ryan announce.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story a while back and I never finished it. I don't think I'll ever get to finish it, but I'll post what I do have on here because I feel like someone should be able to take happiness in what I did write, that is if anyone reads this at all. Thank you for reading :)


End file.
